The Lives Of Toons
by Toontown788788
Summary: Princess Rainbow Featherswirl and her friends go on adventures, will they find the Cog museum? Will they uncover the pearl mystery? Will they find more friends? Read to find out!
1. The Friends Meet

**The Story of Princess Rainbow Featherswirl and her friends**

**Chapter one: The Friends Meet**

**A magenta-purple duck with a purple shirt and light yellow skirt was created. Her name was Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. She exited the room, walking into another room, with bright green and yellow stripes as wallpaper. A peach-colored dog was standing behind a counter at the other end of the room. Then Mickey said," Tutorial Tom, this is Toontowns newest citizen! Help her out please. Well, bye!" The peach dog said, "Come over here." Princess Rainbow Featherswirl walked over and the dog told her that Cogs were unfriendly and taking over Toontown. He gave her something called a laff meter,then he told her to go defeat a Cog out on the street.**

**Princess Rainbow Featherswirl went to the Cog and defeated it. She had gotten 1 point for a squirt Gag and 1 point for a throw Gag. Then the peach dog showed up and said," Go to ToonHQ for your reward." then he left. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl made her way to ToonHQ, went inside and talked to HQ Harry, a brown dog behind the HQ counter. He told her about a shticker book, and jellybeans. Then he told her to go on a trolley in the playground of Toontown Central. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl then walked out of ToonHQ. She was now outside, and could see a blue dog. He had the name tag, Flippy. He said, "Hello there! Hello? Oh, you don't know how to use Speedchat. Click on the blue button to say something." "Hi!" said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. "Ok, see you in the playground!" said Flippy. Then he exited through the tunnel behind him.**

**Princess Rainbow Featherswirl followed him in, but when she arrived at the other side, Flippy was not in sight. But anyway, she went to the trolley. She hopped on with 2 other toons. One was named Freddie he was a yellow duck, with a yellow and green striped shirt and orange shorts, the other, Dusty, a purple magenta color also, wearing a yellow shirt and skirt. Both being ducks, she decided to ask them both to be her friends. Both said yes. She had fun on the trolley, in a game called Toon Escape. She earned a total of 26 jellybeans, bought ten throw Gags, and ten squirt Gags, and had six jellybeans left. She had 15 laff points, and so did Freddie and Dusty. They all had needed to ride the trolley, and decided to help each other with their toontasks, since they had the same ones.**

**The group of friends entered ToonHQ, and they were all asked the same task, to find a blackboard eraser the Cogs had stolen. They all headed to the streets. They all saw a Bottomfeeder, and decided to see if he had it. They walked over to him, and started to battle. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl picked a cupcake, Freddie picked a cupcake, and Dusty picked a squirt flower to defeat it. It was Level 1, so it was easily defeated with those choices. The chart showed that they had each earned one point for either Gags. The Cog had the eraser, so they had completed their toontasks. They went to ToonHQ again, and they congratulated them.**

**They then said,"Do you know you have your own toon house? Go and order something from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. I just finished decorating my house. It looks great. Then the trio each went to their houses, called the cattlelog, and didn't have enough jellybeans to buy anything. They all returned to ToonHQ again, and ToonHQ officers said, "Pick a Task." And the only thing avalible was Gag Training with Flippy. So they all picked that. They now had 16 laff points each. They each headed over to Toon Hall. And Flippy told them to defeat four Cogs. Off the three went, to defeat the Cogs. On Punchline Place they found a Bloodsucker, Level 2 Lawbot. They defeated him with 3 cupcakes and a squirt flower. They earned more Gag points. Then they saw a Lawbot Cog Building with 2 levels, they thought they could do it, so they went in. First up was a Bloodsucker and a Bottomfeeder, both Level 2. They used squirt for both. They were defeated. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl and Dusty ran out of Gags, but luckily Freddie had picked up some more. Only he'd have to do the battling. "Thank you for getting Gags Freddie!" said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl, and hugged him. They went to the second level.**

**Freddie did the battling and lost 6 laff points. The building changed back into a toon building, and they went back to Toon Hall. Flippy then told them to defeat 4 Bossbots. They decided to take a break and finish tomorrow. Dusty had to go, and ten it was just Freddie and Featherswirl. "Well, I'm gonna go decorate my new house." said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. "Ok, bye!" said Freddie. "I'm going to go fishing." "Bye!" said Featherswirl, before putting her black hole on the grass and jumping into it. Once Featherswirl got home, she went fishing in the pond. She fished for two hours, and earned 1004 jellybeans for it.**

**It was now 7:50 pm. Featherswirl went to sleep in her new bed, after a long first day in Toontown.**

**Princess Rainbow Featherswirl's alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. Beep! Beep! Be- Featherswirl turned off her clock. She went over to her table and suddenly, her creator was standing in her living room. "Princess Rainbow Featherswirl!" "Bella? How'd you get in Toontown?" "I found this portal thing, and stepped through it. I didn't know where it came out, but now I know!" Bella had entered in the shaping of a toon duck. Her name tag said Bella, and she had a pink shirt and skirt on. "Wow! This is great!" said Featherswirl, hugging Bella. "When I came in yesterday, I made two friends right away, and they both have the same tasks as me! Today we have to defeat some Bossbots, come on let's go! You have to meet them."**

**Featherswirl took her creator to meet her friends in Toontown Central. "Hi, Swirl!" said her friends. "Who's your new friend?" "Guys, this is my creator, she stepped through a portal and it lead to Toontown. Don't tell anyone else who she is." Swirl said, whispering. **

**"You know what, let's get those Bossbots later. I want a doodle. Let's go fishing!" said Bella. "I have enough for a doodle." said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. "I'll catch up later, I'm gonna go buy one." "Bye!" said the other three. The three fished until they had enough jellybeans. They all went to pick out a doodle. Then Swirl came bursting into the pet shop. "Guys, it's the Cogs, hurry!" When they got out of the Pet Shop, Toontown Central darker then when they had went into the pet shop. They looked over thier shoulders and standing in the middle of Toontown Central stood a Loan Shark, a Money Bags, and a Corparate Raider standing in the middle of Toontown Central. Bella ran to the cogs, and jumped on the Raider. "What the?" he said, reaching behind him and plucking the toon off his back. "Oh really? You're just gonna do that? Well," said Bella as she started lighting dynomite and threw it behind him, as well as luring and trapping the Loan Shark, and dropping a 1 ton weight on the Money Bags and squirting him with a water hose. The Cogs exploded and Bella ran back to her friends. "Wow, Bella, I didn't know you were that powerful!" said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl."I am!" said Bella "How'd you not know?" "Well, whatever. At least the Cogs are gone." said Swirl.**

**"Yeah. You're right." said Bella. "Now, let's go defeat those Bossbots!" said Freddie. "Ok, I've heard there are alot of Bossbots in Donald's Dock!" said Dusty. "Ok, lets go there." said Freddie. They started off. There was alot of foot traffic on Punchline Place, and they met a Yellow cat named Sunshinie. The slick cat wore an orange shirt and a denim skirt. "Hello there!" she said. "Hi!" said the four. "Where are you guys headed?""We're going to Donald's Dock." said Bella. "Me too!" said Sunshinie. They continued walking, but with Sunshinie this time. Then they ran into another friendly toon bumped into them. "Hi! I'm Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl. Can I join you?" "Sure!" said Bella. Now the six friends exited the street through the tunnel and ended up on the Donald's Dock street, Barnacle Blvd. They continued their stroll and finally got to the playground. They bought gags and headed to the streets. The Bossbots were a fight, but they managed to defeat four. It was only 3 o'clock, and they hadn't had anything to eat yet. The all went to Spagetti and Goofballs back in Toontown Central to eat lunch. The the six returned to Flippy. He told them all to go to The Laughin' Place to see Honey Ha Ha on Silly Street. They went there and she told them each to choose sound or toon-up as their next gag. Swirl went with sound, Freddie got toon-up, Sunshinie got sound, Fuzzyswirl got sound, Bella got sound, and Dusty got toon-up. They then started on their Gag Training Tracks. **

**"My first track training task is to defeat 5 micro-managers." said Swirl, after her friends went off to do their own tasks. "I guess I'll head to Donald's Dock." After she defeated them, she went to sleep in her trolley bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The six all met again in Toontown Central to discuss their dayplans. It was 8:00 am. They all gathered, and said, "What are we doing today?" "Let's take a walk on Loopy Lane to decide." said Bella. Five, "OK!"'s followed her as she began to head for the street. The entered the tunnel, and came out the other side. Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl's eyes wandered, letting them hit on a horse, like herself. She approached him, leaving the others behind. "Hi!" she said. "Hello, my name is Spyro!" He was a tall purple horse, wearing orange shorts with a belt, and a blue shirt. "My name is Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl." "What a nice name! Say, do you wanna go get Flippy's Famous Fries at Docker's Diner later?" "Sure!" said Fuzzyswirl. "Bye!" "Bye!" he said. She walked back to her friends, and said,"Have you decided yet, what we're gonna do?" "Yes," said Bella. "Follow me." They started heading for Silly Street, once they were back in the playground. **

**They were now in Daisy Gardens, and they all pulled out their black holes and teleported to the playground of Daisy Gardens.**

**Once they were in Daisy Gardens, they headed for Oak Street. As they were headed down Oak Street, they saw a dark figure that shaped out to be a toon dog leaning up against the back door of 'Snail Mail.' The last store on Oak Street before Sellbot Headquarters.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"How could 940-224 be broke? He was just made yesterday!" said The Cog Boss. "I don't know boss, there seems to be a problem with that darned machine." said the VP. "Well, then get on to fixing that, Gearsman!"**

**The VP nodded and wheeled himself out of his boss' office. "How can the machine be busted?" the VP thought. "Maybe one of those toons got in my office. Or it just broke. I wonder how I can fix it."**

**Back with the toons...**

**The dog slowly opened the door, and slipped inside. "Who do you think that is?" asked Bella and Dusty, at the same time. "I don't know. Let's go find out." said Sunshinie. The six walked into Snail Mail and hid single-file behind a coat rack. The clerk of Snail Mail was gone, and there was the dog. Talking to a- COG? "Why is that toon talking to a Cog?" said Dusty. "I don't know, something's very, very fishy about it, though." said Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl. **

**The dog slipped something out of his pocket and handed it to the Cog. It was something that looked like a flashcard. "Here's your map to the entrance of the museum." the dog said to the Cog. "Thank You, it's about time I get an exihbit in there. But remember, even the most loyal toon to the Cogs can't go in there, it's an only Cog zone." "I know." the dog said. Slipping out of the back door, as the Cog propelled through the ceiling. "There are toons on the Cogs' side?" said Dusty.**

**Soon after, the Snail Mail owner walked in to see a giant hole in the ceiling from when the Cog propelled through it. "I go out to eat for half an hour, come back and there's a giant hole in my ceiling?" the owner said. Turning to the toons behind her coat rack, "Do you know what went on here?" she asked. "Yes. A dog was talking with a Glad Hander cog, and he gave him some type of flashcard. When the cog left, he propelled through the ceiling, making that giant hole in your store." said Bella. "The nerve of those Cogs. Oh well. Well you toons should get going, I'm closing up." said the owner. "Ok!" they all said.**

**The toons walked out. They were just going to find out what that flashcard said, when Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl said, "Oh, shoot I forgot! Guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl had 59 laff, and was able to teleport to Donald's Dock. But first she got her nicest outfit on. A Fireworks shirt and a rainbow skirt. She teleported to Donald's Dock and got there just in time. "Hi!" she said. "Hi!" Spyro said. They walked in and ordered fries. "How many laff points do you have?" Fuzzyswirl said. "63." "Really? I have 59." "Cool." he said.**

**"What do you want to do now?" said Fuzzyswirl, after they finished their fries."We could race karts." said Spyro. Spyro then said, "You know what, let's skip carts and make plans for next month, because I have to catch a plane. Bye!" "Bye!" Princess said. It was 8:00 pm now, and Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl went her house and played with her doodle, Lexy. She also played with her best friend Pinkerpop's doodle, name Philadephia. Princess ran over to her friend's house and knocked on the door. "Pinkerpop! Are you home?" she said. Pikerpop opened the door. "Hi!" she said.**

**"What's up?" "I came over to tell you about something." said Princess. "Today me and my other friends were out, and we saw this whole thing with a Cog. This is a, Cog Situation alert!" said Princess. "Pull the lever!" "On it!" said Pinkerpop. "Once they pulled the lever, a hole appeared under them, and they were sent into an underground... "Snack Bar?" questioned Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl. "Oops, wrong lever." said Pinkerpop. They were sent back up into Pinkerpop's estate. "A Cog Situation!" repeated Princess. Pinkerpop pulled the right lever this time, and her living room transformed into a Cog studying room. Complete with a computer, gear wallpaper, a few metal tables with gears on them, and a complete chart of the Cogs and their bosses. "Look up, 'Cog Museum.'" said Princess. "Here it is." said Pinkerpop. "It says, in the dark underground Cog Caverns, the Cog Museum stands 100 feet tall and is made entirely of Metal. One Cog would be lucky to get his own exhibit in here, it takes alot hard work and convincing of the CEO." said Princess. "Now I'll look up Cog Caverns." said Pinkerpop. "Here." "This says that the Cog Caverns Territory is located under the big ditch in Sellbot HQ. But no one but the Cogs has found it. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl. "I'll go get the shovels and the metal detectors." said Pinkerpop. So the 2 went to Sellbot HQ at midnight, when it was at it's **


End file.
